Nineteen Years Ago
by rosebud1000
Summary: We all know what happened nineteen years later, but what about nineteen years ago? Ginny Weasley knew that her sixth year was not supposed to start like this. One-shot


This wasn't supposed to happen until next year. Next year, I'm supposed to be standing at King's Cross station, just Mum and myself, pushing my trolley through the crowd. Next year, I'm supposed to be the only Weasley child running at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Next year, Ron's absence is supposed to sting like a doxy bite, but instead, it's this year.

This year, I'm standing at King's Cross station, just Mum and myself, pushing my trolley through the crowd. This year, I'm the only Weasley child running at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. This year, Ron's absence stings like a doxy bite.

Ron is supposed to be here, grumbling about coming back to Hogwarts, and why is he taking his seventh year, he doesn't need to. But he's not taking his seventh year. He's off who-knows-where doing who-knows-what and trying to defeat everyone-knows-who.

Hermione's supposed to be here, telling Ron to stop complaining, and glaring at my glances between her and my brother. She's not taking her seventh year, either. She's with Ron, trying to stay alive even though half our world wants her dead. I hope she's not dead.

Harry's supposed to be here, wishing he hadn't broken up with me last year, giving me the look I saw so much last year. Harry's with Ron and Hermione, too, trying to hide from his enemies, and not telling anyone what he's doing. I wish our last kiss had been better, because it could become the last one he ever gave me.

Dad's not here, he's at the Ministry, getting interrogated for something he didn't do. I watch the crowd silently. They all look so… normal. Like the empty spaces aren't creating ones ten times as big in their hearts, like Harry, Ron, and Hermione will show up any minute, and announce that they're here for their N.E.W.T.s.

"It's sad, isn't it?"

"What?" I turn around to find Luna, the dreamy smile gone from her face, replaced with worry.

"That they're not here?"

"Yes," I say, not really wanting to talk.

"It's okay." I blink in confusion. "That you don't want to talk."

"Oh."

"Let's find a compartment together."

"Okay," I agree idly, and haul my trunk toward the train behind me. We find Neville sitting in a compartment by himself, staring out the window.

"Hello," he says.

"Hi, Neville," says Luna.

"Yeah," I mumble, stuffing my trunk into the rack. It feels so lonely, just the three of us. Last year there were six.

"Harry's not here," Neville states.

"No." Since when do I only use one word at a time?

"But we don't need him."

"We don't?" There. More than one word.

"Not to have the D.A."

"I can find some members," Luna offers. Before either of us have the chance to respond, she's gone.

The empty air in the seat next to me hovers menacingly, reminding me of the missing figures. I still can't believe they're gone. It's been since the wedding, and I'm still in denial. My brother, my best friend, and my ex-boyfriend are gone.

"Ginny. We can do this without them. They're off fighting their side of the war, and we can stay and fight ours. I promise you we'll last. And between the three of them, they'll live. Harry's got the guts, Ron's got the weirdly wonderful ideas, and Hermione won't let them do anything stupid."

"I know."

"So just… for now, can we forget about them? Get through this year, and then see what else happens?"

"I'll do that." Hey, look. I'm up to three words. Luan enters now, and trailing behind are a handful of students. Ernie Macmillan, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, the Patil twins, and so many more file in. Now the compartment's too full, but each group of three is the wrong one.

"I don't want any trouble," Deans says, looking me in the eye. "But whatever you're going to be scheming, good luck." He leaves the compartment, hardly having joined more than a minute.

"Anyone else who wants to leave?" Neville asks, taking charge. It should be Harry. A few more people do, muttering "good luck," and "stay alive," as they do. Now there's only nine of us. We spent the whole trip plotting, discussing, predicting what would happen. Neville, Luna, and I led the group. I even said nearly twenty words in one breath. Harry, Hermione, and Ron? Their lacking hung over us all like a drab, moth-eaten blanket, but we saw through the holes. What tools had the left us? What new jinxes could we learn? How could we turn Dumbledore's Army from defense to offense?

The Golden Trio may have left Hogwarts that day, stepping down from their charge, but a new trio stepped up to it. The Silver Trio.

* * *

 **Happy Epilogue Day everyone! The train has left for Hogwarts, Harry, Ginny and Lily are headed back home, and Albus is still worrying about the Sorting. Thank you for reading, and please review!**


End file.
